


DenSu/SuDen short stories

by artsyaphnoah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Family, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyaphnoah/pseuds/artsyaphnoah
Summary: A collection of short stories involving Sweden and Denmark!
Relationships: Denmark/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Lost in the rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Lost in the Rhythm" by Jamie Berry and Octavia Rose.
> 
> So, basically, Sweden finds Denmark having fun dancing randomly in downtown and decides to join because that just looks so fun and he likes to see him smile.

If there was something Sweden liked about Denmark, he wasn't going to say it. Even admitting to himself he liked him at all sent shivers down his spine. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't, specially with all the history they had together; but when he saw the Dane dancing downtown, not minding what his people thought about him and only having fun, he knew he loved the way he smiled and laughed. It was so different to the constant frown and fake smile he would have back in the day. It hasn't suited him at all.

The music intensified as the Dane swinged to where Sweden was standing, however he hadn't seen the Swede yet, but that was a good thing. Said man was enjoying the moves and the music, tapping his foot to the rhythm as Denmark moved closer and it that moment, their eyes met.

Sweden didn't know what possessed him to grab the Dane's hand and start swinging with him as the music only became louder. He could feel people staring, but when Denmark smiled at him and passed an arm around his waist, he knew he didn't care.

'Never knew I'd feel so alive...'

And as the Dane shuffled to the other side of the imaginary square they had created for the moment, the Swede felt his body let go of all tension and began to move his arms as he moved his feet. Denmark didn't stay away for long as the clapping from the people began to cheer them to continue and taking each others' hand, they kept on swinging.

Even with the slight sweat drops that were beginning to fall, due to be dancing under the sun, the Swede still found the energy to lift the Dane and turn with him, his hip resting on the taller nation's shoulder. 

When he left him on the floor again, both of them began with the walking man, ensuring the soon ending of the piece. 

Cheering could be heard, and Sweden didn't want this moment to end. It felt great, to be so free and having fun with the music, and the moment the music stopped, Denmark was immediately by his side, passing an arm around his shoulders and laughing so freely that Sweden fell deeper in love if that was even possible. 

Wasn't gonna tell him, he thought that the actions showed more of his feelings than telling him directly and so, the moment another song began to play, his feet began to move again and that's when he knew he was going to be there dancing til the dawn.


	2. time to tell each other

It had been a busy day, specially because it was the weekend and Mathias was exhausted from working all day in the coffee shop. There was a lot of talking and a lot of orders and while he usually didn't have a problem with that, he was rather stressed because of his final exams in university. He just wanted to sleep.

He was about to close for the day and get a much deserved uber ride home (he wasn't going to walk when he was this tired) when the bell from the entrance captured his attention. He left his bag with his phone in the employee room and walked to see who it was.

"I'm sorry, we're clos..." He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that the person standing in front of him was Berwald, his long time crush since high school.

Berwald was Lukas' friend and since the Norwegian introduced them both he couldn't forget those eyes that always seemed to look deep into his soul; but it wasn't scary, actually, the Swede was very interesting.

"Is it closed?" He asked with that thick accent Mathias was already used to hear.

"Yes! I was about to leave but I can make an exception for you, Berry" He teased, walking behind the counter once again. He didn't mind preparing one last drink if it meant gaining more points with the Swedish man.

"You don't have to" He replied but the Dane began taking out the sugar and other stuff made for the drinks so the Swede sighed and gave up quickly "I want a caramel frappuccino" 

"Alright!" 

It didn't take long for it to be ready and Mathias had even prepared one for himself. The swede paid and then decided to sit down and wait for the other to come back with his stuff.

"What are you doing here, by the way? I thought you still had class" the Dane asked once they were stepping out and he was closing with his key.

"It was cancelled" 

"That so" Mathias finished closing and making sure no one could force the door open so he began walking with the Swede next to him. He hadn't even noticed that Berwald had brought his car "Ohh, it's been a while since I got into your car, you should take me more often!" 

He completely missed the strange expression on the Swede's face; unbeknownst to him, Berwald felt the same way towards him, however, they had never told each other how they felt. The lack of communication kept them from being together and it was crystal clear they they were head over heels for each other, even Emil knew about it. 

But Mathias was very insecure about that, because everybody at school said Berwald and Tino would make a cute couple and he always believed that the Swede was in love with the Finn, thus, he never said anything about his feelings.

Mathias was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice how Berwald was using less and less speed until they weren't moving anymore.

"Uh... Did something happen?" The Dane asked once he noticed that there was no one around them and they were parked in front of an abandoned building. They were completely alone.

"Need t'tell ya something" was his reply and Mathias could not help but to feel anxious. Sweden was always hard to read and he didn't exactly chat about how he felt, so it was always a guess.

"Are you okay?" Berwald bit his lower lip before shaking his head.

"Nevermind" but Mathias wasn't going to take that for an answer.

"You can't leave me like this, I need to know!" 

"Nej... It's not important" He looked away and Mathias decided that whatever the Swede was going to say, was always important to him. He really loved him and listening to him was something he was willing to do, it didn't matter what. It didn't matter if he told him that he was going to marry Tino and get three children and a dog; he was always going to listen, but maybe, he could start by being honest himself. If Berwald rejected him, so what? At least he would have told him and could take that heavy weight down from his shoulders.

"Well, maybe it isn't important but I have something to tell you that is" He sighed, not really believing he was going to do it "I like you. Have since we first met" 

He closed his eyes, waiting for Berwald to kindly -because he was always like that- reject him. Instead, he felt a pair of hands cup his face and the moment he opened his eyes again, he felt the other's lips crash with his own. It didn't take long before he too started to kiss back. It was better than what he had dreamt this moment to be like, the way their lips fit together, like they were made for each other and Mathias couldn't help but pass his hands around the Swede and get him closer to him, making the kiss even deeper. He had been waiting for this too long.

When the kiss broke, all they could do was stare at each other; Mathias resisting the urge to kiss him again and instead deciding that now they had to talk.

"Do I take that as an 'I like you too'?" He asked, smiling when the Swede's cheeks got slightly red while nodding. Everything was as if time had stopped "Then you're my boyfriend now?" Once again, Berwald nodded and Mathias decided that they could kiss again now.

They continued like that until Berwald told him they had to leave or else they would arrive really late to their flat and Lukas would get mad if they appeared in the middle of the night, after all, they all shared flat.

It didn't take long to arrive and all the time Mathias was smiling so widely that Berwald could feel his heart begin to beat even faster, it was like shared happiness and when they arrived, both of them were surprised when the only thing that Lukas said was 'I knew it' without looking at them and continuing his reading.

Maybe they actually were a match, it didn't matter what anyone said.


	3. God doesn't hate

WARNING: Homophobia, mention of non graphic violence, religious topics.

Mathias had always been a very cheerful kid, extroverted too, even a sports kind of guy. He always made sure to get the best grades in his assignments and study all night to accomplish the expectations set by his parents; he loved his life and even more, he loved his best friend.  
Now, that was the only thing he could never get.

Mathias had always been a church kid, in the choir, going every Sunday to meet with the brothers and talk about God like he was their best friend, and even more. He always read his Bible and everything the pastor told them to study. Mathias liked the people there, he also loved going out to eat when they got out of church; but he could never once feel that same connection to God like he had to Berwald.

God loves everyone? Sure, that's what Mathias had been told ever since he was a child, he grew up as a loving kid, he complimented his teachers, he was everybody's friend, as helpful as he could and always looking for the other's well being first, but was that enough? Why was it that calling himself a three letter word would drastically erase all the good things he had done in life and instead replace his reputation for one of a sinner? The only thing he did wrong was to love.

Mathias loved Berwald, he loved him so much it hurt. It hurt him seeing the Swede at the other side of the church, singing and occasionally giving him looks only to be instantly reminded that they were in the sacred place and if he were to to something else rather than adore the father, he would be hated, hated for that same people who pretended to love everybody equally.

When Mathias found out that Berwald loved him too, it was as if a weight had dropped from his shoulders, it felt liberating and as if someone had opened a door in front of him. He could finally step out the thing that had him trapped and be honest with himself. He was gay. He had always been and now he knew it, Berwald too, it would be stupid if he didn't, for they were naked in the same bed, kissing each other while their hands met every single part of their bodies. He guessed Berwald was aware, at least.

Gay. A really short word that also had a lot of history behind it, he could pronounce it effortlessly yet doing so in front of someone that knew him would end up in his reputation being crushed and the closest of his friends hating on him. He wondered, had he been born a girl, would he be able to love Berwald and show the world how good a couple they were? Why was it so different that because he was a guy it automatically became wrong? It didn't matter what he was, the love he felt for the Swede was the same, why couldn't they understand that?

His first slip was the most expensive one, though. He had thought about telling some of his closest friends, surely Lukas would never judge him and he didn't; however, Mathias had not noticed the boys behind the tree both of them were sitting under and the secret was not so secret anymore. Once he got home, he was received by a beating from his father. His mother held a Bible against her chest while tears ran down her cheeks. He didn't even need to ask, he knew this would happen, even if he wanted to avoid it being so soon. 

He went to bed with a swollen eye and a parted lip that night. He had been given an ultimatum by his father to drop this nonsense or else he wouldn't be an Andersen anymore. His dad was really willing to disown him for loving. And he broke out crying against his pillow, mumbling Berwald's name over and over again as he felt the life he had been so careful to build crumble down. His football team, his medals, his trophies, his place as the honourable student council president, his place at the church's choir; all of that had gone downhill in a single day. Only because he loved Berwald. He loved another boy. 

The next day, he woke up earlier as to leave before his parents were up. He went directly to Berwald's house and found out by his sister that he had been kicked out the day before. 

"Because he's gay and our parents don't like that" she replied, seeming as sad as the Dane was. She also told him he was staying at Tino's and he felt better. Tino was their friend, and he knew they could always trust him.

He decided he had to do the same thing. He wasn't going to stop being what he was, not for his parents' sake, not for the church's brothers sake, not even for God. If God was real, he knew he would love him no matter what, he believed it that way and if his parents could not do the same thing... Were they even talking about the same deity? God doesn't hate, because God is love. And he loves.

He packed all his things in a record time, while the two adults were out working and he left, he left to never come back again. When he arrived at Tino's, all he could do was get Berwald into his arms, this is what love was, not beating, not kicking out of their home. No, love was not that.

Mathias had always been a good kid, kind and happy, and even though he had to endure being judged for something he had been born as and could not and didn't want to change, he continued to be a kind person, he was still a model student at the university and he helped the granny neighbor with her groceries every Saturday.  
Mathias still loved Berwald, too; and that was something that no one would ever change.


	4. Bad mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the circumstances, Denmark gets in a bad mood that only Sweden can take away.

All morning had been insufferable, even after lunch time things didn't get better. His suit was uncomfortable, he hadn't even taken notes of the first half of the meeting and when his opinion was asked about a certain topic, he had just dismissed saying his people preferred to stay neutral on it.

The Nordics had gone to a nice restaurant to get lunch before the second half of the meeting started and they got into a buffet that went from Chinese food to Mexican, it had a little bit of everything. Denmark just felt slightly disappointed that the only Danish thing there were the already popular pastries and nothing else, but he didn't say anything and instead remained quiet. All the others had noticed how unusual he was acting but didn't say anything since they wanted to wait until they were in a more comfortable and familiar place.

Meanwhile, Denmark just wanted to go back home and sleep.

Just after the meeting was over, Denmark immediately left the room to walk back to the hotel; Norway wasn't with him because apparently he wanted to be in the Security Council next year and so he stayed behind to speak to someone; Finland also stayed but to talk about some issues relating alcohol trips to Estonia and Iceland decided that he wanted to be social this time and went out to eat with South Korea and who knows who else.

So Denmark was alone and not feeling like talking to any other nations that weren't Nordic. He sighed, using his key card to open the door to the room and getting in. He shared with Sweden, but the man was nowhere to be found. The Dane knew Sweden liked to stay behind and do things slowly and he wasn't going to wait for him if he could go back and take a nap. His head hurt for all the noise that had been caused by some dispute between some nations that he didn't even pay attention to. 

He lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. The white walls around him felt like coming closer to him, keeping him trapped inside the room. The dark curtains blocked most of the sunlight and the AC was on. He wanted to go back home and it wasn't like he hated warm climate, he just wasn't used to it. He sighed again, deeply. His eyes closed as he felt how he was slowly falling asleep, until all that surrounded him was darkness.

æææ

It wasn't long until he felt someone shaking him awake, he groaned in protest but ended up walking up anyway. Next to the bed stood the Swedish nation, holding his tie in one hand and he had already removed the coat.

"What time is it?" The Dane asked, still half asleep and he supposed he hadn't slept much if he was still this tired.

"Half past five. Ya slept for one hour" 

Denmark sighed again, but he also understood that if he slept all afternoon he wouldn't be able to rest at night, so this was for the best. It was better if he got distracted as to not sleep again.

"Hey, don't take it off!" He protested as the Swede began to unbutton his shirt "Let's go get dinner"

Sweden started to button up his shirt again and nodded. He liked to spend time with the Dane even if he wasn't going to admit it. Denmark knew anyway so he didn't question him. He was happy he didn't need to insist like he did with Norway or Iceland.

"And let's go somewhere fancy so I can make a use out of this suit" he said as he looked at the already crumpled clothes. He didn't care, he wasn't going to iron them again. 

æææ

The bad mood from before had almost gone away, Denmark was feeling much more relaxed and feeling like he could breathe again. He just didn't like the combination of factors that ended up fueling his irritation. A warm climate, a topic in the table of discussion that he didn't like, being seated in a place away from nations he actually talked to and being shushed every time he tried to chat with them. He wasn't that liked by the Middle East nations anyway, so he stopped trying to chat. Plus the change in time zones. He hadn't been able to sleep that well and all of that combined had just made him miserable all the meeting time.

For sure it felt nice to be out, having an amazing dinner with Sweden and being positive that after that they would go the get drinks. His hair was not as messy as when he woke up from the nap and he hadn't put back on the long coat, the weather outside wouldn't allow it. He was still wearing his tie, and that was enough for him.

"How's your pasta?" He asked, with a wine glass in his hand. 

"It's good" the Swede replied, taking the fork to his mouth and eating again. Denmark smiled; he always knew how to pick good restaurants. Don't go to the tourists traps, just follow a local and you'll eventually find something good.

Most of the time, at least.

"How about we go drinking?" He asked, this time also taking some of his food and taking it to his mouth.

"Sounds good" 

Denmark cheered a little and smiled. He had almost forgotten about the bad mood completely. Sweden just had that effect on him. It surprised him how it had changed; centuries before, seeing the Swede made him had a headache and be angry all the time, but now in peace times, it was the total opposite. Sweden was a very calm person and it balanced fine with the Dane's outgoing personality.

He drank from his glass of wine and waited for the dessert.

æææ

Since he had already eaten, the alcohol was taking way longer to make him feel something, but it was cheaper than at his place, so he didn't mind buying some more.

"I just got tequila" Denmark told the Swede, who was eating some nuts from a bowl the bartender had given him. He took the shot and drank it, the Dane doing the same thing at the same time "The alcohol is cheap and we can buy more, but we can go back now if you want to" 

Sweden nodded, feeling like they shouldn't get drunk if tomorrow they still had to attend the second day of the meeting. It was better if they cut it here and went back still sober.

"Let's go back" 

And without realising, he took the other's hand, walking out of the bar like that. He just didn't care what anyone thought and while homosexuality wasn't illegal in the country the world meeting was taking place at, it certainly made them uncomfortable earlier; the alcohol helped them be a little bit more comfortable and no one said anything when they got back to the hotel, still holding hands. They didn't even got looked at, since everyone was minding their own business.

æææ

Their room was warm since they had turned the AC off, but soon enough it became cold again and Denmark appreciated that. The sky was now dark and it had been like that for a while now.

He and Sweden lied down on the bed, still wearing the formal clothes that were sure to be going to laundry tomorrow first hour. He was just really tired, and he was happy when the Swede began to undress him while him, sleepily, smiled at him. He waited for the other to climb back in bed and snuggled against him.

Sweden really had a way of taking his bad mood away, and even if tomorrow he had to sit in another place during the meeting, at least, during the night, they could be as close as they wanted to be. 

He smelled his cologne, and with his eyes closed, that feeling of security and calmness began to get him relaxed, so much that in a matter of minutes he fell asleep. He was grateful they were now in peace times and he and Sweden could actually be there for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not important, but here's some context:
> 
> -Denmark got seated next to some Middle East nations, and they more serious than he is, si they didn't want to chat while other nations were in the middle of their speech.  
> -the meeting was in Mexico (yes)  
> -The restaurant they went to was Italian.
> 
> I just think that pointing that out makes you go deeper in the story? I don't know...
> 
> Fun facts:
> 
> -Norway applied for the UN security council but idk if it's gonna get in  
> -Finns go a lot to Estonia because they can get Hella cheap alcohol.  
> -I just think Iceland and SK would get along
> 
> ALSO you can leave down prompts you want to see!


	5. A stay in the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the hospital due to Mathias' recklessness, but Berwald loves that about him.

After being in darkness for who knows how long, he finally could open his eyes and the white walls of the room reflected the light so hard he had to close them again, and he didn't even try to open them once more, however, he let a sigh go out and immediately he felt someone grab his arm. He frowned but still didn't want to open his eyes, so he waited for the other person to talk and somehow figure out who the voice belonged to.

"Are you there? Please answer me" Mathias. That voice, he could recognise it kilometers away, especially now that he was yelling in his ear. 

But his voice was full of fear and desperation, Berwald could even swear that he was about to cry. Getting all his strength in one place, he opened his eyes even though the light still hurt him. 

"Oh thank god you're awake" and he finally saw how the other actually began to cry and he had to admit that it was a very rare sight. He didn't understand, was he in a hospital? What had happened? Why was Mathias crying?

And just as the Dane threw himself onto him, trapping him in a hug, his mind immediately threw a flashback to some time ago when he and the Dane had gone to the sea to fish. He had warned Mathias to be careful as he was really close to the edge and a storm had begun to form. 

"It's okay, I've done this before!" And Berwald knew he had, but an angry ocean was something to be feared, Mathias could easily fall and die. 

The next thing he knew was seeing the biggest wave ever coming at them and suddenly Mathias was no longer on the boat. He took a life preserver and jumped after him, then everything was darkness and then it was him waking up in the hospital room. At least they were alive. 

"Damn you, Ber! I thought you wouldn't make it, if I ever do something stupid don't jump to save me!" The Dane yelled while caressing his cheek carefully. He wanted to speak but his throat hurt; probably because of the salt water. He closed his eyes again and with all the strength he had, he lifted the only arm he could move so his hand would fall on the Dane's back. He moved it up and down, stroking the other from the lower back to his shoulders. It seemed that Mathias appreciated this because he stopped crying after a while.

It didn't take long for a nurse to come in to check the reason for all the noise and immediately began to check on the Swede. It seemed that everything was fine and it was just one broken arm and the fact that he swallowed a lot of salt water, but he was going to be fine; later, the floor doctor confirmed it, when she said that Berwald would probably stay a few days more but could leave after a few more check ups. This seemed to calm the Dane down, who still warned the Swede to never jump after him to save him again. 

"Of course I appreciate that you saved me! But if you were gone I would feel so bad and lonely, let alone guilty! I would totally go after you" He said and the Swede sighed. 

"What if no one fucking dies in the first place?" They heard another voice from the door and looked to see their three best friends standing there with tons of gifts "If you don't want Ber to keep saving your ass then stop doing stupid things!" 

Mathias looked at Tino, who had just spoken and nodded "Alright, but only to not get you to kick my ass in the afterlife" 

They spent a good time talking and telling stories so Berwald wouldn't get bored, due to him not being able to use his phone nor move too much and by the end of the day, the nurse had already told them that it was time for Berwald to rest and they had to go home. They promised to come again and left.

Mathias stayed behind as he was going to take care of the Swede, so he sat next to him again, his hand stroking his arm.

"I love you" 

He said without doubt, to which Berwald smiled. They had been together for a while already but it was rare that they would tell that to each other, it made sense to say it now, after such a traumatic event.

Berwald didn't reply with words and instead decided to show his affection by using his non-broken arm and pulling Mathias down for a kiss. It was slow and loving, not rough like they usually did, but that was fine, because it was just celebrating that they were both there, alive and breathing.

Mathias knew that you don't challenge the ocean and it didn't matter how many times Berwald saved him before, this had been the most dangerous so far and he would never let it happen again. Showing he cared wasn't restricted to their bedroom only but also in situations like this.

He pulled back to breath and let his hand rest on Berwald's cheek, looking lovingly at him. It was now time to wait to leave that hospital and go sailing again, but this time Mathias wouldn't be so reckless and put the life of the one person he loved the most at risk.

"I love you too" Berwald finally said after they had broken their kiss and Mathias let his body relax and get free from guilt.

Berwald didn't need to ask what Mathias was thinking because he knew and even if he liked the idea of not getting more broken bones -that he realized was from hitting the side of the boat- he loved that adventurous Dane and would definitely jump after him again and a hundred times more.

He wasn't going to tell him that, though, he knew Mathias was like that, he'd hold himself for a while but then, out of nowhere, he'd go back to normal, because he was just as wild as the ocean and that's the thing he loved the most about him.


End file.
